For a Yaujta's Honor -Discontinued-
by LadySoulCrystal
Summary: What happens when Lynn's town is attacked by Xenomorphs, and a tall, fierce, yet attractive Yaujta comes to 'cleanse' her town. But what happens when Lynn realizes this is the same Yaujta that protected her from a Previous Xenomorph invasion 3 years ago..
1. Shooting Star

~Author Note~

First chapter is up and kicking! Literally, it's been kicking me begging to be finished! But with me traveling to see my boyfriend tomorrow, I don't know that I can. Phff I don't even know if this will be good or not! It's my first published story! Well…. Um… I guess… Here goes nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

~Shooting Star~

Summer: The season for celebration; parties; birthdays; and running from acid spitting, black as night aliens. Oh, perhaps I should explain how that last fragment came in.

Would you have ever believed I was officially out of college? At the age of 23, I'd say that wasn't too bad. My name? That's simple! It's Lynn, Terin that is. Lynn Terin. Yes, weird name. But, my family never was normal. Mom was a herbologist that absolutely hated going to the pharmacist or doctors. Dad was a physics teacher at her high school (boy were those four years fun!). I had landed a job as a game designer and was the 'creature designer'. That was my current position at least; I knew later on I would be able to design whatever needed to be designed. Though right now, I was standing on a trampoline, surrounded by friends and family; watching as the celebration deserts were brought out to me and my twin brother Rob. Yes. My brother had a normal name. He got a degree in medicine and medical technology. Mom always wondered why he did it, but he said simply it was to find a way to mix the two: Herbology and Medicine. Neither of my parents seemed to care however, since their two shining stars were both turning 23. Out of college and having a birthday! Life was about to begin.

The last thing I remember of that night was my brother and I laying on the trampoline, staring up at the stars.

"Hmm... That's... Virgo..."

"Libra..."

"And that is Gemini"

"Herakles..." I began to laugh some as my brother kept pointing out the wrong constellations. I, of course, would correct him. "Oh look Rob! A shooting star!" I shot up and closed my eyes, the trampoline bouncing slightly underneath my sudden jerk as I made a wish. I soon opened my eyes and I heard a large explosion where the 'star' landed.

"Lynn... I don't think that was a shooting star..." My brother looked at me and we both trembled with fear. What had just happened? Was it a plane? Was it a meteor? We slowly climbed off the trampoline and headed inside, looking on the news, our parents having their jaws resting on the floor in shock. "Ma... what do you think it is?"

"I... I don't know... The reporters say they just got there... it looks... like a ship..."

"A space ship!" I exclaimed, jumping forward some as I looked back and forth between my father and mother, then my brother. "That's not possible! UFO's don't exist!" My brother grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down sis... calm down.." I felt my entire body shaking as I soon sat on the floor.

"Whatever was inside the UFO, is either dead, or long gone, the door was left open and inside we have found odd symbols and glyphs. We do not know what any of this means, but we will update authorities when we know more. Until the-" My father had shut off the TV and stood.

"You both should get home... and stay inside... Rob you have your girlfriend to worry about, I'm sure she's very frightened. Lynn, you know how scared your cats get..." I nodded and stood, grabbing my purse and keys before heading out. I rarely got scared, but tonight... I was scared. And it wasn't because it was some UFO that had crashed on our earth, fairly close to our home... but because... I had seen that ship before. When I was much... much younger...

* * *

My eyes slowly slid open and i found the bright morning sun shining on my eyes. I close my eyes for a breif second and when i open them i saw something big infront of my face... with amber-like eyes and a dark complexion.

"Goofball of a kitty!" I said as i grabbed my black cat and hugged it tightly. It squirmed and tried to escape but soon gave up. I nuzzles it's soft fur and it purred softly. "Well good morning to you too Terror..." I softy said before kissing the cat on it's forehead and releasing her grasp on it's black fur. it jumped off the bed and yowled. It was hungry. I lifted my self from my bed and swung my feet over before standing. "Lets go find you some food!" I said with a happy cheer, grabbing my socks and sliding them over my feet. My hardwood floor was cold in the morning! I slid across the floor and landed infront of the pantry. I got my cat out some food and placed it in her dish before starting on my own food. Terror licked it's lips and paws before jumping on the couch, soon landing on the remote and turning my TV on. I saw the news and i dropped my spoon instantly. The headline was 'Aliens on the loose' I blinked and a wave of terror swept over me. If Aliens were on the loose... and i saw that pod last night... that means.

I swallowed my fear and slowly stood. I looked outside and saw people scurrying from their homes, trying to get away from the Aliens. I bit my lip and looked at Terror. "Hey... buddy... ready to... go on a trip...?" I ran upstairs and began flinging clothes around, praying they landed in my bag. I grabbed a few other necessities and zipped the bag. I grabbed my cats litterbox and put it in the floor of my passanger seat. I tossed my bag in the back of my car and put terror in the passanger seat. "I hope we can get out of here..." I said as i put the car in reverse and shot out of my driveway, quickly shifting to Drive and shooting down the road. But what i saw in the town horrified me. People laying on the road with yellow skinned, almost spider like creatures on their faces. My knuckles shifted to a white color as i gripped the steering wheel tightly. I pressed on the gas and drove past them. It wasn't long though before i heard sizzling. I stopped and looked in my rearview mirror. I screamed some as i jumped out of my car and looked at my melting tires. I had run over a dead Alien and his blood was melting my tires! I grabbed Terror and ran for it. my parents were far enough out of the city that may be safe. I held the cat tight in my arms as i ran. Terror seemed to understand my fear and he didn't fidgit or cry out. He sat there silently, watching me with sadness.

"Lynn! What are you doing here!"

"Please! Just watch over Terror for me!" I almost yelled as i put the black cat in my mother's arms. I turned and sprinted out of my parents house. I gulped lightly as I looked around. I had to see if Rob was okay... I had to...

I ran back towards the city and found his aparentments. The Aliens seemed to be... well.. asleep or something, for i ddin't see any in the street. I gulped and and ran into his aparentment building, praying for my brother's safety. I found his door broken down and inside was a towering hulk of a man. Black dreds hung from his head, blades attatched to his wrist shimmered in the sunlight. His legs bore a strange fishnet stitching and his calfs and feet were covered with a metal armor. His back had most of the netting along with a metal plate as well. Though with his 'hair' in the way i couldn't fully see it. I kept as still as possible. Watching as he spat on the head of a dead Alien. I heard a hissing noise and i turned around to find myself face to face, with an upside down alien, who was clung to the ceiling and snarling at me. I screamed bloody murder as i fell back on my ass, hard; just barely missing the Alien's fanged tongue. I stared in fear at the monster before watching as a burst of blue energy shot above my head and removed the Alien's. It's dismemebered jaw slammed into the railing as it fell down the stair shaft, landing with a crack and thud. I shook uncontrollably as i turned to see the masculine beings gun pointed right at me. I felt tears stream down my cheek as i started up into his metalic mask. I mumbled something of a whimper and a beg and he only trilled in responce. I don't know why he didn't kill me. Maybe because i was unarmed? or because i was female. I didn't know. Maybe he was just delaying the inevitable. I gulped lightly and soon both of us heard another screetch and we snapped our heads in the direction. He took off running and left me there, scared shitless.

"Y...Yaujta..." I mumbled. Yes. I had indeed seen them before...

* * *

OH gosh! it's 12am! i have to go to bed! i have to be up in 7 hours to drive on the other side of the state to see my baby and look at a college! I hope this was good! i'll write the second chapter when i can! i promise! Bye!


	2. Monster

~Author's Note~

Oh gosh! People like it! I never thought people would like me! XD well here is chapter 2! I hope it goes good (yes, I wrote this author's note before writing the chapter XD)

EDIT (kind of): I've decided to rate this as M, at least this chapter, because, well… I guess in my eyes it seems pretty graphical. I mean you may not see it as such, but I guess to me it is. I have yet to decide if it's going to stay rated M. I'll be honest I admit to have romance in here eventually, obviously now is not one of those times, but it will mostly turn into that, I just need to figure out how ^^' but that's for a later time and date.

* * *

Chapter 2

~Monster~

I had run as far as my feet could carry me. My heart thumped in my chest and I looked around. I could have sworn someone, or something was following me. I darted into one of the newly abandoned gun shops and fumbled through the glass; trying to find a good enough gun to give myself some sort of defense against these terrifying creatures. What were they called? They had a name. The Yaujta's had given them a name. Xenomorphs. That was what they were called. The town was silent as I placed a gun in my belt, filling my front pockets with extra ammunition. I had to defend myself. I quietly stalked out of the building, looking around. My first priority was to check back up on mom and dad. I had to get them out of here. This was no place for them. No place for Terror either. I gulped as I began running towards their suburb, only to discover the carnage had gotten there before me.

Broken windows, cracked doors and porches were my only greeters as I ran through the small subdivision. Blood and destruction was clear to me as I looked through the windows. I found my parents house almost destroyed. The door wash bashed down, windows crashed in; part of the porch was ripped up and inside I could see blood on the walls; along with a hard black ridged material. I slowly stepped in and slid my finger onto the trigger of the gun. I gulped and tried to calm my breathing as best I could. I walked on and over glass, hearing it crunch under my leather boots. The kitchen was destroyed. The stove-top bashed in, the legs on the table either bent and cracked, or missing all-together. I took a deep breath as I continued into the living room. My breath being swept from me as I saw my parents dangling from the black material. Suspended and pressed against the wall, their faces and chests visible. At least, their chest used to be visible. I felt whatever food wasn't digested build up in me and I collapsed to my knees, my muscles clenching, my free hand clenching into a fist so tight my palm began to bleed. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my stomach be emptied of whatever was once inside it. I coughed heavily, spitting on the floor, trying to get the rancid taste from my tongue and lips. I wiped my lips with the nearby pillow, knowing my mother would no longer care. I stood and looked at the horrifying sight again. The front of their rib-cage was missing, bent slightly as if something burst from them. Their heads hung still and cold, the blood that was in their bodies now dried. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. My eyes burned from the salt and I covered my face with my arm, trying to not cry. My purging had already given my position away. Xenomorphs were known for their keen hearing and even smell, seeing as they had no eyes. I gathered my thoughts and soon began softly clicking my tongue, trying to draw Terror out from his hiding spot, wherever it may be.

"Come on Terror… Where are you…?" I softly whispered, slowly stepping. I slowly made my way upstairs, having to climb over a gap in the stairs. I began slowly peeking into each room, little did I know the last room I would check would bring my joy, and worst fear.

At the end of the hall was my old bedroom, most of my things were still there from when I was a child, so the room was still quite furnished. The door was open a small crack and I saw Terror's amber eyes, peeking at three aliens in the room, from the barely opened closet. The Aliens seemed to be searching for the cat. Was my scent too over-powering? That they couldn't find the small feline? I took a deep breath, a voice in the back of my head telling me I was being watched again. I turned my attention back to the three Xenomorphs and I slowly lifted my gun. I closed one eye and aimed as best I could; wanting to take one out before alerting the other two. I took a single deep breath and right as I exhaled my finger squeezed the trigger. I had shot the Alien! But it wasn't enough. The three turned and the door was quickly ripped from its hinges. I unleashed two more rounds into the head of the Xenomorph, finally getting one to fall and die. I scurried back as I shot at the other two. My luck was running out and I soon found my back pressed against something hard. Figuring it was the wall I continued shooting until all I heard was the bullet less click of the hammer. My body froze with fear, the Xenomorphs closing in, but I soon realized they weren't looking at me. They were looking at something above me. I heard the tingling of electronics along with the warping and electronic sound. I slowly turned back to see a large clawed metal breast-plate in my face. I swallowed the invisible saliva in my mouth and I slowly looked up. My eyes met with the Predator's, though he soon flicked his head up as he heard the hiss of the Xenomorph. That was perhaps the Alien's one flaw: They warned you before they attacked. The Yaujta targeted the two Xenomorphs with his shoulder cannon and I saw the blue energy fire out. I slumped to the ground just as the Xenomorphs did and I heard the trill of the Yaujta.

He grabbed me by the arm and took me to the bedroom, almost throwing me onto the bed as he looked to where Terror was. He pointed to me and then pointed to the floor.

"Stay here! You want me to stay here! What if more of those things come!"

He roared out and I quickly silenced my tongue. Terror ran out and jumped on the bed with me, hissing at the predator. I quickly grabbed Terror and clamped my hand over his mouth, silencing my cat that honestly did what I wanted to do. The predator turned and walked out, stepping over the melting floor and dead Xenomorphs. I truly didn't know what I would do. If more of those Xenomorphs came here, I would die for sure, but if I leave here and that predator sees that I disobeyed him and most likely got in his way, he may try to kill me. And even so I didn't know what to do with Terror. This was no place for a male feline.

"I'll figure this out Terror… Don't worry."

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! I hope it was pretty good. ^^' I want to write another chapter tonight and I will try to get around to it. I have yet to decide how this will even turn out! I'm just writing a chapter at a time! Working one step at a time! I hope you like it! R&R as always!


	3. In Undertones

~Author's Note~

Here's chapter two, I had to edit the authors note 'cause I only got maybe. Halfway through XD I get distracted easily (no thanks to my boyfriend XD) but I figure the more chapters I have early on the more likely I am to get viewers, no one wants to read a simple two chapters, right? Right. I thought so too :P. Well here is chapter 3, again, writing this before I write the chapter XD I hope it turns out good.

* * *

Chapter 3

~In Undertones~

I couldn't have Terror with me. It was too dangerous for a cat like him to be with me; especially because he was defenseless. I pulled some cat food from mom's pantry and created a spot with old news papers for the cat to use as a bathroom. It would have to do. Something told me my house was no longer safe. I kissed my cat on the head and smiled.

"I'll be back soon Terror. Stay here and stay safe." I walked to the door and quietly closed it. Reloading my gun and checking to see how much ammo I had. It was a decent amount, so I didn't fear too much. I could only wonder though how many of those Xenomorphs were left, and with it getting dark, where would I be able to go, to kill them the quickest? And what about that Yaujta? Her head was rambling with thoughts and notions. She moved to the middle of town and looked to the various buildings. She inhaled and soon hid in one of the buildings. She would rather have racks and shelves of items between her and a Xenomorph, along with a wall to her back, then to be out in the middle of the streets, Xenomorphs coming in from every angle. She didn't know how far they had spread; she had no way of knowing. She didn't even know if the military was in action, protecting the border of the town until they could eradicate the Xenomorph influence.

I stood with my back against one of the walls, calming my breathing and trying to relax. I heard a trill next to my ear and I froze. I slowly turned my head and found a Predator staring down at me. He was obviously not happy with me. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up to eye-level with him. He clicked and trilled, roaring softly; almost as if he were an angry parent, trying so hard to not yell at their child for doing something wrong.

"Y-you didn't really expect me to stay there did you? I have to get rid of the Aliens, just as badly as you want to." I said in a trembling voice. This masculine Yaujta was easily 7'9", towering above my measly 5'4"; being held at eye-level was not a pleasant notion. He clicked something at me, as if he was responding. His clicking soon ceased when he heard the hiss of an Alien. He dropped me (rather roughly) on the ground and stood in front of me. I looked up at him. Watching as his wrist-blades extended, his body prepare for battle. I slowly slid my gun out; I just hope I wouldn't accidentally shoot him. That would not go over well.

He stood there, waiting, ready, waiting for his kill to come to him. Only it didn't. We both heard the hissing, but his prey never moved. It just kept taunting us, teasing us. It was only then that I turned my attention up to the ceiling. I slowly aimed my gun up at the air vent. I inhaled and squeezed the trigger. The Yaujta quickly whipped around and looked at me, but as soon as he heard screeching, and part of the vent melting away from the Xenomorphs dripping blood, he nodded in approval.

"This may not be the best place to stay…" I softly said. The Yaujta seemed to ignore me, just clicking and trilling, as if he was talking to himself, though with that helmet on he may be talking to more of his kind, calling for back-up maybe. I had no idea. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder (the one without the shoulder cannon) and carried me out of the building.

"Are you taking me back to my house? I told you! I can't stay there! I have to protect the town!" The Yaujta growled at me and I quickly shut up. I was thankful he found me worthy to keep alive and not kill. I hung my head when I realized we were back at my parent's house. He tossed me to the ground and pointed to the house. "I can't stay there! What if more Aliens return!" He grabbed me by my shirt roughly again and brought me to his eye level. He didn't hesitate to roar at me with full force. I had pissed him off. He dropped me on the pavement and went inside the house. I blinked and waited for him to return. Was he… getting Terror…? Oh god. Was he going to kill my cat! I began panicking and I felt tears form at my eyes. I put my hand on my face, praying that he didn't kill my cat. When I saw him return with a black cat in his arms that didn't move my heart dropped and I fell to my knees. I sobbed as the Predator walked to me, standing and watching me curiously. Terror's motionless body startled me when I heard him yowl. Terror was hungry. My head flung up and I jumped to my feet, grabbing my cat from the Predator's arms and hugging him tightly. The Cat yowled more and I giggled. The Yaujta pointed to me and pointed to the ground. He then pointed to himself and pointed to the no-man's land. He ran off at amazing speed, and I stood there patiently. I had pissed him off enough, so I stood there waiting, holding and stroking Terror. After a few minutes I saw the same Yaujta running at me with light speed. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I squealed as we continued running; holding Terror tight against me. I watched my little town get smaller and smaller. Until I saw it completely go up in flames. My heart stopped as I watched a bomb blow up whatever Xenomorphs remained. We darted into the forest and he ran to his ship, since it was the only thing that would protect both of us from the explosion. He dropped me on the ground and walked to the front of his ship, soon roaring out. Aliens had sabotaged his ship, melting the controls. The Yaujta walked around the ship, gathering tools, trying to fix it. I however sat there with my cat, unsure of what to do.

"D…Do you need help…?" I asked softly, setting my cat down. Terror knew better than to wander around. I stood and walked to him. He clicked at me and pushed me into the seat, trying to keep me out of the way as he worked on repairing and undoing the damage the Aliens did. I took his actions as a 'no' so I sat there. Terror had eventually curled up into a ball right where he sat and fell asleep. I watched the Yaujta work, though both Terror and I jumped when we heard him roar out. He stood and held his wrist. He had cut himself, and from the looks of it, it was deep.

"Hang on!" I said and I forced him to sit down. I grabbed his hand and looked at the damage. He roared at me and I glared at him.

"Do you want me to help you or not!" He growled at me before relaxing in the seat. "Do you have any water?" I asked as I looked at him. He pointed to a side room and I nodded. I walked there and found a small container. I tore part of my shirt and moved back to him, dipping the cloth in the water and washing away the blood and whatever chemicals may have entered. He jerked some from the cold water but I kept a good grip. I soon tore another part of my shirt and wrapped it around his wrist, tying it tightly and sighing.

"Be more careful next time…" I said before sitting back in my seat; the Yaujta staring at me a bit before slowly going back to work. I could tell it hurt him some to move his wrist, but after a while the pain must have dulled, for even when something accidentally bumped it he didn't flinch or growl. Terror walked over and jumped into my lap, curling up and falling asleep. I stroked my cat gently as I tried to figure out what we were going to do… my parents and brother were dead. Where would I live? And what about the Yaujta. I had yet to figure out his name. All I knew was he seemed to protect me, wanting to keep me alive.

* * *

My first problem hit me! I didn't know how to end the chapter XD Is it bad that I don't really have an ending resolution? I'm just letting the ideas flow to me. I might post another chapter today; it's pretty early in the day so we'll see. But I figure I'm going to try and make each chapter have 1000 words at the minimum, I mean, no one wants a short chapter! But no doubt they are bound to happen lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Imperfection

~Author's note~

Kyaah Thank you everyone for your reviews :3 they make me happy and smile… and then make my mom look at me funny because I'm smiling like a dork XD. Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

~Imperfection~

It started raining that night; a heavy thunderstorm. Terror had curled up under the center console of the Yaujta's cock-pit. The Yaujta however did not like that, but after a staring contest he and I had, he backed down and went back to work. I looked outside of the front windows and watched the rain fall and slide down the clear glass. The Yaujta had taken a break and was drinking something that smelled… well terrible. But he seemed to like it. I looked to him and found myself wanting to know his name. I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"Mr.… Yaujta sir?" I started slightly cautious; he turned his head toward me, his mandibles stretching some before curling back around his inner teeth. "What um… what is your name?" I asked slightly hesitantly. He sat there staring at me before pointing to his breast plate. I noticed three marks on it and I puffed my chest slightly. "…. Marks…talons…..claws…." he trilled as I said 'claws'. I looked up at him and blinked. "Claw?" He nodded once and then pointed to me. "Me? I'm Lynn…" He looked at me curiously before playing my name back to me in my voice. I jumped some and blinked. "That's me!" He sighed and almost face palmed himself. I chuckled nervously. "I mean just… I didn't expect you to replay back my own voice saying my name…" He looked to me and soon nodded before going back to drinking his odd beverage. I looked down at my cat, who had taken a liking to that center console, solely because it gave off heat; and Terror loved warm things. I leaned back some in the chair. "Are you anywhere near being done?" I asked calmly as I looked to him. He put his finger over his mandibles, almost telling me to be quiet for he was trying to hear something. I quickly silenced myself and listened closely.

It took me ten minutes to realize he had told me to shut up. I sat there pouting, watching as the Yaujta would occasionally drink, though at one point in time he had gotten up and grabbed some food. I eyed it curiously, but when he offered some to me I shook my head. It looked way too questionable. I brought out some gum and began chewing on it. It was the only thing to subside my hunger. I wasn't about to try his food, and I wasn't about to go outside of the safety of his ship to see if any of the stores had survived. He eyed my gum curiously and held his hand out. I looked at him and then at my gum.

"… don't' get mad at me if you don't like it!" I said and unwrapped a piece, holding it out for him. The next few seconds make me cry from laughing so hard. He put it in his inner teeth and tried to chew it. He then tried to have his mandibles help chew it. It ended up becoming sticky enough to stick on all four of his mandibles and his inner teeth. I tried not to laugh and he knew it because he gave me a death glare.

"C-Come to the bathroom and I'll help you" I said trying not to laugh to hard. We walked to the bathroom and I grabbed one of his towels, helping to peel the gum off his mandibles without getting it stuck on my fingers, or his fingers. He had to pick me up and hold me on his arm so I could reach his face, since he was so much taller than I was. I had my hand gently resting on the underside of his mandibles as I wiped the pink gum off. But it was only when I started wiping it from his inner teeth I heard a slight purring emanating from him. It made me smile gently and soon I finished. He set me down and nodded some; his way of saying thank-you. I smiled back and set his towel to the side. "I told you don't get mad if you don't like it…" I said with a slight chuckle before walking out and heading to my seat… only to find that Terror had stolen it to spite me.

"You dirty little kitty!" I said playfully before picking him up and nuzzling him. I sat down in my seat and watched as Claw crawled under the right console and got back to work. I looked back out to the rain and soon a large crash of thunder send Terror to the center console, and myself under the left console. Claw stood and peeked his head under the console, looking at me.

"… Yes! Okay! I'm scared of Thunder!" I pouted some and he held his hand out. I bit my lip before gently taking his hand. He pulled me out and sat me on the chair. He moved and grabbed a large pair of what I thought to be earmuffs and put them over my ears. He then turned part of the ship on and I heard music in my ears. His ship was tuned into one of the local radio stations! I tapped my foot to the beat, mouthing the words, having hardly even realized that the headphones cancelled out the sound of thunder. He continued working, despite the random flashes that filled his ship. It was during those flashes something of interest caught my eye. I saw his mask sitting nonchalantly on one of the tables. I slowly picked it up and was about to put it on when I felt a heavy hand on my head. I had my head turned to the left and then tilted up to see a slightly upset Claw. He grabbed the mask from me and flicked my forehead. Yes. The Yaujta flicked my forehead. I stared at him for a few moments before removing the earmuffs.

"Hey! What was that for!" I almost yelled. A large crash of thunder vibrated the ship and I screamed slightly putting the earmuffs back on my head and hiding under the console. I closed my eyes and rocked myself, soon realizing I was being dragged out by my shirt. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, then grabbing Terror by the scruff of his neck and carrying us to Claw's sleeping quarters. He placed both of us on the bed and walked out, closing the door and walking back to the damaged console. I stared at my cat before slowly laying down and curling up. Terror found a spot right where my knees bent and he fell asleep. I looked beneath the bed and found what looked like a blanket, which I slowly grabbed and tossed it over both of us. Slowly falling asleep, and leaving the somewhat irritated Yaujta to his work.

Kyaah… it's done… this, honestly, was written during writers block. I guess it Is what you could call a filler chapter… lol yes, a filler chapter, but I hope it made some people laugh. Though we did learn his name! so… I guess it's not too much of a filler! XD R&R!


	5. A Wild Fancy

~Author's note~

CHAPTER FIVE IS REDONE! and I am probably going to be back... I always had a thought in the back of my mind "Are you bored Alice? WRITE MOAR!" I never did xD until this evening... when I got a slightly unkind review, it sparked something in me. So I decided to remake chapter five, due to mixed reviews, and now I am publishing it. I will try to write another tomorrow But school is... erm... annoying... Hopefully this has been a better revision, but feel free to let me know otherwise, I may not revise it necessarily... unless everyone is like ":V change it now!" But anyway, enjoy! Alice has returned! (she thinks :o )

Chapter 5

~Broken Promise~

I awoke to a sleeping Yaujta sitting next to the bed. He had only the one bed on here, and he gave it to Terror and me. I slowly slid from the bed, Terror looking at me with a gaze of hunger. I nodded and grabbed the blanket, draping it over Claw. He stirred and purred lightly from the added warmth. I smiled gently and walked out of his ship. I looked around cautiously and began making my way back to the remnants of my town. I made my way to my parent's house and found it obliterated. I did, however, find the entry to their basement untouched. I smiled before darting down there. I opened their basement fridge (Dad worked down here a lot with his experiments so he kept a small stock of sandwich makings and various other snacks) and found the food perfectly safe. I grabbed most of what I could and ran for it. Upon arriving at the ship I heard roars and growls. I walked inside to find a disgruntled Yaujta. I gently set my food on the floor and walked over.

"Claw what happened?" I asked in a worried tone. He looked at me and in his eyes were anger and fear. He grabbed me and glared down at me. He pulled back, a ting of anger still in his eyes. "Claw…?" He gazed at me for a few brief moments before beginning working on his ship again. I had no idea what had happened. I slowly sat in one of the chairs and soon saw Terror biting away at the packaging of a cheese stick. Watching that cat break into the packaging was slightly funny and it made me giggle. I walked over and began making myself some actual food. Claw eyed me curiously before walking over and kneeling beside me, his hands on his knees as he looked down at my food.

"After the gum incident you still want to try my food?" I asked slightly amazed and he nodded. I chuckled lightly and made him a sandwich. He took it in his two hands and began eating. I noticed he had to take small bites, because his inner teeth were small, but for the most part, he ended up swallowing the pieces whole. (He has no molars to chew with, what do you expect?) He nodded in approval and then looked at an oatmeal cream pie. I followed his eyes and I almost hissed. They were my favorite food and I was in no position to give one to him. He growled lightly, his hand reaching for the delectable treat. I smacked his hand and he looked at me with surprise.

"Mine. Oatmeal cream pies are mine. Nasty Yaujta food is yours." He growled lightly before crossing his arms and standing. "Pout all you want they're mine." I said and shoved the treats down my shirt. He gave me a look that said 'that won't stop me' and I dropped them all.

"Oh alright." I gave up and handed him one. Watching him try to undo the wrapping without squishing the pie was quite funny. I started giggling and he growled at me. I stood and opened it for him, pulling it out and holding it out for him. He nodded and took it, beginning to eat it in pieces again. He shrugged his shoulders and handed about half of it back to me. "I'm not eating this after you! Who knows what other-worldly germs you might have!" He scoffed and chuckled before going back to work. I tossed the pie outside and decided to let the bugs eat.

I took my spot in my seat and watched Claw work. I wondered what would happen when it was fixed, but I decided to worry about that later, when the time arose. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"... Claw..." I heard a growl.

"... Claaaaaaw..." Another growl.

"CLAW!" He roared at me and I opened my eyes, jumping in surprise. "WHAAAT! I was just trying to get your attention..." He rose an eyebrow and slid from under the console. "... I'm bored." He stared at me with a blank expression before sliding back and beginning to work. I gasped and moved over, kicking his side, only to grab my foot in pain. "Ow ow ow!" He snickered from under the console and I hit him with my hand. "oh be quiet! There has to be something to do..." He slid out and walked to a small container. He opened it up and fiddled through it. He pulled out a metal spring and threw it to me. I heard a recorded voice come from him. "Damn thing won't work!" It was a southern voice. "won't work? You... tried to use this as a spring? As a ship part?" I tried my best to not laugh, I even covered my mouth trying to not laugh. It wasn't helping. I burst out laughing and I heard his growls rise in volume.

"I...I'm sorry Claw... it's... it's just... This... this is a slinky..." I said as I closed my eyes and continued to laugh. "It's a child's plaything! Well... maybe not a child... I still like slinkies..." I said as I began bouncing it back and forth on my hands. He watched me, soon seeing a smile come to my face, along with a few giggles. He shrugged and slid under the console, beginning to work again.


End file.
